


something to you

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: fluff based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101





	something to you

“Patton, have I told you that you are my sunshine?” Logan asked one morning, smirking behind his coffee mug at Roman’s reaction.

The moral side blushed lightly and giggled. “Aw, Lo, that’s so sweet.”

The creative side pouted. “Not fair. I want Patton to be my something too!”

Logan shrugged, looking ever so smug as he drank from his mug again. “Too late, I’m cuter than you.”

Roman sat down at the kitchen table, sulking.

“Now now, there’s enough of me to be something to both of you. Roman, I’m Logan’s starlight, but I can be something for you too,” Patton stepped in, smiling.

The creative side immediately perked up, beaming. “My fluffiwuffikins?”

The moral side squealed. “Yes!”

Logan choked on his coffee, much to Roman’s amusement. “See, Microsoft Nerd? I’m definitely cuter, so there.”

“Darlings, darlings, you’re both cute!” Patton insisted, trying to stop an argument before it started.

Both sides took a few seconds to think it over.

“You’re right, can’t refute that,” Logan decided.

Roman sighed. “I suppose.”

Virgil, always the last to wake, came into the kitchen at that moment. He hugged Patton from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

The moral side blushed. “Good morning.”

Roman made offended noises.

Logan sighed. “You know what? Fair enough, Virgil is pretty cute.”

“I want a kiss,” the creative side complained. 

“Awe, come here, my prince.” Patton giggled and leaned over, kissing Roman in the cheek and causing the creative side to smile brightly.

Logan chuckled at the reaction but quickly turned several shades of red when he too got a kiss from Patton.


End file.
